Problem: Express $0.24$ as a fraction.
Answer: The number $2$ is in the tenths place, so we have two tenth Two tenth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{10}$ The number $4$ is in the hundredths place, so we have four hundredth Four hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{4}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{20}{100} + \dfrac{4}{100}$ $= \dfrac{24}{100}$